Aura-Priestess Ash
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: The Shikon no Tama promised Kagome a new life after her death while purifying the Shikon no Tama. What she didn't expect was to be born as a boy in a whole new world. Young Ash Ketchum finally goes on his journey to become a Pokemon Master, save the world, and finally meet his father. With new friends and enemies, will Ash be able to meet all his challenges? Aura!Ash Miko!Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon the animated series.**

**_A.N. I know I have a bunch of stuff going right now, but I have to put it down as I'm inspired. I'm going to try to work on several tonight. I just added a bit to Cherry Blossoms on the Moon's Gaze and planning a huge twist on Agape Lightning._**

Ash Ketchum was born different; Delia knew this the first moment he opened his eyes in the dim birthing room, revealing a glowing blue gaze, shimmering wise with power, before the glow dimmed to his natural caramel.

As the boy grew it became obvious. He picked up the language quickly, but even before he could talk he could communicate perfectly with Mr. Mime, who always seemed to know exactly what the newborn needed. Delia loved her son but always felt a slight distance to him.

At two years old he was taken for his first haircut. Ash, unexpectedly began to lash out. "No!" he said, crying. His glossy black locks curled around his shoulders. People had always told her what a pretty little girl she had; she had thought the hair cut would be better.

After the haircut, he wept for days. Delia felt horribly guilty, and Ash never had another haircut again. Between the tears and surprising disappointed looks directed at her from Mr. Mime, she felt like a horrible mother. She began to realize Ash had more self awareness about himself than he thought, as at three years old she caught him reading a book about pokemon.

Ash was a Pokemon person, totally. But that never really stuck until one day at four years old he disappeared while visiting Professor Oak. Ash had been put with Gary to play, but when they went to pick up Ash, Gary told them bluntly.

"He's a weird girly boy, I told him to go 'way," Gary said proudly. A roar from outside near the lake drew them all. It was a horrifying scene. Next to a roaring Gyrados was Ash, who clapped his hands in delight.

They all rushed out there. Professor Oak attempted to send out his pokemon, but none of them came out of their pokeballs.

Ash shouted loudly, imitating the Gyrados roar, and the Gyrados roared again, knocking Ash back. Ash nodded, and seemed to talk to the large dragon before opening his mouth.

And then Ash Roared! Gyrados was flung back and everyone froze in surprise, before Gyrados launched forward. Delia shrieked in horror and the pokemon around watched impassively…

..Before the Gyrados licked Ashes face and nuzzled him, and Ash gave it a hug.

Soon Delia realized there was no threat from the Gyrados, and Ash noticed his mother and stumbled forward delightedly.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" he said excitedly, using her 'nickname' for her. "Current-In-The-Deep taught me how to use Roar!" In her relief, she didn't scold the boy.

Professor Oak would test this subtly, but not subtly enough for the perceptive boy. He could indeed understand Pokemon as easily as Human language. His sharp eyes flashing over when Professor Oak would note interactions between the Pokemon and Ash were often seemed, and yet Ash didn't seem so offended.

Pretty soon Delia would realize her little boy wanted to be a little girl, and as she always wanted a daughter she would embrace it unconditionally. She also accepted that besides her and Professor Oak, he was always going to be more of a Pokemon person than people person, often running off to play with wild Pokemon.

It only took one day of cruelty from the school children for Ash to impassively ask to be tested out. He passed with nearly full marks; more than enough to leave. But both Professor Oak and Delia insisted on him waiting to start his pokemon adventure. As he wasn't sure he wanted to be a trainer, he agreed.

On a rainy day, a year before his Pokemon journey, Ash, staring out at the storm, finally turned to her and asked where his father was. Delia gave Ash a long stare, taking in the mature and resolved look in his eyes. She turned her eyes to the storm, unable to meet his gaze.

"Your father… is training in a dangerous place," she finally said, remembering when she was still called Green and her lover Red took to the mountains before he had realized she was pregnant. "So dangerous no one but a Pokemon Master can approach." Her gaze tilted toward Ash from where she was staring into the storm. "He left before he knew I was pregnant."

And the resolved look firmed further, and Ash leap up, shaking his fist in rebellion of the storm. "Then I'll become a Pokemon Master, and find him!" He declared confidently. As if for emphasis, the shutters blew open, and his long hair flowed behind him.

And so the journey of becoming a Pokemon Master began.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Inuyasha_**

_A.N. Okay, I wrote this as the same time as the other story, and I hope its a good enough update XD It expanded a lot in rewriting from paper to computer. Is the cussing at the end enough to switch to M or is it safe as T? Hoping you like the surprise at the end XD_

**Ch. 1: Pikachu! I choose you!**

Professor Oak mused about the differences in the Ash he knew now, and the Ash he met as young Sam. The Ash he knew now was a beautiful young lady with a compassion for the different, while the Ash that Celebi took Samuel Oak to was a brash boy, impulsive and a little disregardful.

Obviously something had changed; Mild mannered Ash Ketchum was more of a breeder than a hardcore battler, and much more experienced. But both Ashes held the same desire to be a Pokemon Master, if not for different reasons.

But, he thought, handling the aggressive Pikachu's ball, the more things change the more they stay the same. Only Ash would be able to handle this Pokemon, he knew. Oak was unsure why the Pikachu had been challenging the Pokemon in the corral, or why he took on Arcanine so aggressively.

The Pikachu would have been able to sense the power difference, and yet fought anyhow. The frustrated look in his eyes as he was losing.. This Pikachu needed firm guidance and a soft touch.

As he pondered that, his eyes not really focused on the ball in his hands as he stared in its general direction, Ash, barely ten years old, slipped into the homey lab where Professor Oak lived.

"Hey Jiji-sensei!" Ash called, his long hair swaying behind him. He was dressed in a skort over some travel leggings, woven with a strand of String Shot from a powerful Weedle, and brushed out into fiber. This was then spun and knitted into the leggings; This Ash had done by himself. Those mature tending skills would suit him well in the wilds of the lands between the cities.

The black leggings were covered by warm socks in white, sagging around his legs like leg warmers, just over his durable hiking boots. Both the socks and shirt were white, and the skort and bulky canvas travel vest was olive. The vest was lined with pockets, each with capsules similar to pokeballs that held his traveling items.

A loose cotton scarf was around his neck, barely covering the gem he had often seen Ash with, but never asked about out of courtesy. His outfit was perfect for travel, but Professor Oak was still surprised; it had been years since he had seen Ash outside of that odd Hakama (so he called it) that Ash had designed as a small child and had specially ordered on his birthday.

The Hakama was designed to have a hem that would unfold and be resewn so that it would grow with him, and extremely durable, made out of a Ninetail's winter fur that had been even finely spun and machine woven into a fabric. Ash began to get these items for free, trading Pokemon products that most people couldn't collect, like shed Gyrados scales, often valued for their strength in plate armor, and his friendship with a meowth even brought several evolution items and nuggets.

Most of these he kept.. it was only rarely he would trade them away. Much like his "self invented" language of Nihon-go, as he called it, this Hakama symbolized a fantasy guild of sorts, whatever House of the West was. Oak took it calmly though; Celebi had shown him there was more than just the here and now, there was time and space and many other mysterious he would never know. Meanwhile he would find out all he can. For all Ash let slip, there was much more he wouldn't even mention.

Like the arrival of two swords and a jewel one stormy night when Ash became lost and was found in a nearby cave. The swords could be touched by no one else but him; the jewel disappeared from sight so often and his eyes became lost and dark whenever someone took notice of it. In a hope not to further upset him and drive him further away from human contact, which only included Professor Oak and Delia, they resigned themselves to not mention it.

The one time Gary stole it though… Ash's eyes began to glow brightly, as he for the first time ever struck Gary. He picked up the now dark purple gem that began to lighten to pink. Oak questioned Gary later; Gary told him Ash was scary, but the gem was scarier, and refused to say anything else.

"You look good Ash, but what brought on the change?" Professor Oak asked, lowering his hand, the pokeball of Pikachu still in it. His voice was jovial, and cheery.

"I wanted to save that outfit for special occasions," Ash responded easily, with a sweet innocent smile, lips curled happily. There was a slight mischievousness in his gaze. He knew the effect of changing from this innocent outfit to his warrior gear. How he ever convinced the Rhyhorn to shed its plates, and what ever happened to create the armor, Oak would never know. It didn't even look like Rhyhorn plates anymore!

Professor Oak had some suspicion that it was shined in a Metal Coat, but it drove him crazy, knowing that the answer would be worse than the questions he already had. He watched, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Ash walked over to the three displayed pokeballs, stroking them.

Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur. Like many a year before, he knew Ash desperately wanted to meet these pokemon; but they were young, young enough to imprint on their trainer as it should be, and bond fully. Ash would ruin that, by overwhelming any potential later imprint by being his overwhelmingly mothering and kind nature. It was just his natural charm, something that someone the age of 10 shouldn't have, but Ash did. Ash always did.

"They are excited to meet their new trainers," Ash said fondly, a half smile, as he sensed their emotions through the pokeball. He turned expectantly to Oak, a bitter regret that he couldn't befriend all of them.

"Which one do you want me to take, Jiji?" Ash said with a fond smile to his self-adopted grandfather, who took the adoption with equal joy. Ash tucked a stray hair behind his ear, looking demure. A deceptive look for the vibrant boy.

Professor Oak was yet again surprised at how feminine Ash could come off, even in tomboy clothing. He shook himself out of it, and smiled back, ruffling Ash's bangs who huffed, still smiling.

"Well," Professor Oak said, raising his other hand with Pikachu's pokeball. "There are three other trainers, and three regular starters.."

"Unfortunately the only one I have besides that, is this wild Pikachu I caught the other day, who is unnatural aggressive and requires something special in a trainer, something I'm not sure Fire, Gary, or Leaf can do."

"So you need me to take this Pikachu, yes?" Ash said, gently taking the pokeball from Oak's hand. The emotions running to the surface of the pokeball overwhelmed him. "He's very angry at you Jiji, and has been hurt by humans before.." Ash frowned. "It would be better to open it away from the lab, maybe in an spacy outdoor area.."

The elderly professor's eyebrows raised. "If you say so, my dear, but where will you take him?" Ash just smiled.

"I think I'll take him home to the glade behind my house," Ash finally responded. With minimal fuss Ash headed out. He was surprised that jerk Gary hadn't shown up to taunt him, although the childish boy was easy enough to blow off.

Then again Gary was vain, and with his overcompensating wouldn't be able to go anywhere without his "cheerleaders", Ash thought scathingly. He would arrive "fashionably late" and still get the Pokemon he wanted, because the Professor was his real grandfather.

But, Ash mused, Gary would never be trusted with anything like this. He rubbed his thumb over the Pikachu's pokeball fondly.

Arriving in the glade, he stood in a bare patch of dirt between the manmade lake and waterfall, tended to be as wild as possible. This dirt patch was for when Ash "trained" with his wild pokemon friends. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to learn much from the local underleveled pokemon. He hoped traveling would help bring his skills up to par.

Ash tossed the pokeball forward. "You can come out now, Pikachu!" he called in a friendly voice. A red light beamed out, and before Pikachu even fully formed from the light, a vicious strike of Thunderbolt flew towards Ash.

Surprised, but not unduly so, Ash put his hands forward, forming a barrier that looked very much like Protect, with holy energy. There was nothing telling anyone else that it was actually an inherent ability within him as a miko, more specifically, a shikon miko.

The Pikachu panted and glared menacingly at Ash, chattering in his own name, easily translated by Ash's abilities.

"You stupid b!tch!" the Pikachu raged angrily. "I'll freakin' kill you for caging me!" Ash reached over and picked Pikachu up, who flailed at the movement, still trying to recharge for his next attack, having overdone it while releasing from the Pokeball.

Ash smiled and pet Pikachu's ears with one hand, rolling his eyes with humor. "You are just like Inuyasha," he muttered with a fond smile. "I think we'll get along great." The Shikon no Tama glinted from under his scarf, and Pikachu's eyes widened, glancing from the Shikon no Tama to Ash's face, before taking a sniff, and trembling.

"KAGOME!?" Pikachu cried in shock. "What the freakin' hell! Why are you a boy?!"

Surprise is super effective. Ash Ketchum has fainted. Ash's vision grew dark as he fell over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Do not own etc etc**_

_A.N. I know I've been getting drabbly, but at least I'm making updates, right?_

**Ch 3**

The one once known as Inuyasha had woken up as a Pichu less than a month ago, and in some sick replay of his life, his mother died protecting him. He had fought the female Pikachu so hard, not willing to accept this as his life. Not willing to accept that he was away from anyone who had loved him, unwilling to accept that this was anything but a nightmare.

He couldn't accept that his mother loved him, until she fell to a vicious Fearow protecting him. This was the love that pushed him into evolving, and taking out the Fearow in one shattering thundershock. He had been on a mission since. A mission to protect the forest from the violent bird pokemon.

But one slip up, trying to bite through the wires that were connected to the lock on the lab that this "Professor" guarded.. an attempt to find out more about this world, and maybe his past.. led him to being captured.

He was immensely angry that the cruelty of being forced into a cage, so much like Kikyo's arrows, keeping him static in time.. He was entirely prepared to destroy whoever was brave enough to let him out.

He didn't expect what he'd meet upon his freedom however. Or who he'd meet.


End file.
